


Mating Games-Bonus Challenges

by vicious_seagull



Series: Mating Games [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicious_seagull/pseuds/vicious_seagull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is my favorite of all the bonus challenges, not really sure why.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Bonus Challenge 2: Karaoke

Derek gets the text when he's in the middle of catering Jessica Goldberg's bat mitzvah.  
  
 _idk what you and stiles are fighting about and I DON'T WANT TO KNOW but he's started singing. you better get down here_  
  
The bar is crowded. Its Karaoke Night, of course it's crowded. Boyd gives him a look from behind the bar and jerks his head towards the stage.  
  
"You're so vain, I bet you think this song is about you." Stiles is wrapped around the microphone, drink splashing, forgotten, all over his sleeve.   
  
"Oh god." The fight they're having is stupid, is beyond stupid. Two days ago Derek accidentally bought an extra bottle of styling gel and instead of putting it in the cabinet under the sink or returning it or basically doing anything logical, he'd decided to put it on Stiles's side of the cupboard. Apparently Stiles is very sensitive about his hair or something. He didn't take it well. The screaming fight that followed took Derek by surprise and before he could calm down enough to apologize, Stiles was slamming out the door shouting about sleeping on Scott's couch.   
  
Derek sighs and starts making his way through the crowd, which is being surprisingly agreeable given the awfulness of Stiles's singing voice.  
  
"Well you said that we were such a pretty pair," Stiles is still crooning into the mic, eyes closed.  
  
"Hey!" Derek accidentally spilled somebody's drink, he can feel it dripping into his socks, but Stiles looks up then, stares right at Derek, and trails off in the middle of "--you would never leave."  
  
"Stiles, come home." Derek tries to look sincere and not embarrassed that the entire bar is listening.  
  
"You!" Stiles abandons the mic and jumps off the stage with a lurch. "What are  _you_ doing here?" He goes to take a drink but discovers his glass is empty. "You don't think I'm sexy. For your information, I am so sexy. I am the KING of sexy."   
  
"Oh my god Stiles, I  _know_ you're sexy. I have sex with you on a regular basis. Come on." Stiles seems surprised enough by that outburst that he lets Derek drag him through the crowd and outside to where the catering van is parked.

"You think I'm sexy?" Stiles's voice is small and he's looking down into the glass he still has for some reason, swirling the ice cubes around.  
  
"Stiles." Derek wants to shake him but he doesn't touch him any more than where his hand is still wrapped around Stiles's wrist. "I have no idea why you think I don't think you're sexy."  
  
"Well, with the hair gel thing. Like, I can take a hint. And I know that you're about a million times hotter than me, like, I get that." Derek wants to interrupt but Stiles keeps going. "So if you think I should try harder or something, I mean, I don't think some hair gel is going to do much, you know?" And he looks up at Derek then, drunk and unhappy, and Derek can't help himself. He crowds Stiles up against the van, gets his hands up under his horrible plaid shirt.  
  
"You are so hot, Stiles. Sometimes I can't think about anything but fucking you open with my fingers until you can't even talk, can't even think, you just take it. I want to keep you in our bed and never let you out.I want to mark you so that everybody looks at you and knows you're mine and I can smell their jealousy." Derek buries his face in Stiles's neck and bites down, hard. The sound Stiles makes goes right to his dick.  
  
"Oh god, Derek, oh my god." His hands scramble at Derek's pants. "In the van, Derek, open the van. Where are the keys? I will blow you right here on the sidewalk, I swear to god."  
  
Derek pulls the keys out of his pocket and barely gets the sliding door open before Stiles is yanking him through into the dark, bread-smelling van.   
  
Stiles is flailing around but somehow manages to get Derek's shirt off, and then one of his own shoes before he gets distracted by Derek pinning him down and kissing him with purpose. Stiles hums happily through the kiss. Fortunately, Derek is not drunk, which makes getting rid of the rest of their clothes much easier.   
  
He pulls Stiles on top of him and wraps his hands around Stiles's ass, urging him down. Stiles groans, and his hips jerk against Derek. Derek is embarrassingly close to coming. He hasn't touched Stiles in two days and it's overwhelming.  
  
"Stiles," he says, and it comes out like a whine. Stiles grins, and pushes himself up on one arm to wrap one big hand around their dicks where they're sliding together. They both groan. It would be humiliating how quickly Derek comes after that if Stiles didn't follow right afterwards.  
  
"For the record, I will always think you're sexy," Derek says, after a moment. Stiles doesn't respond but he squirms a little. "I'm serious. You are unbelievably sexy and I'll fuck you every day for the rest of my life if that's what it takes to make you believe me." Stiles huffs out a laugh.  
  
"What a swell guy." Stiles is dragging his fingers through the mess on Derek's stomach and it tickles.  
  
"Come home." It's hard to say for some reason but Stiles finally looks up.  
  
"Yeah, okay." He smiles, small and sweet, and it's enough for now.


	2. Bonus Challenge 3: Sports Night

For some reason unbeknownst to Derek, Stiles decided to join the cross country team in the fall. As if he didn't do enough running in his free time.

Annoyingly, Beacon Hills High holds their meets in the preserve, not quite far away enough for Derek to ignore the blast of the starting pistol and the cheering. It's not that he wants to watch Stiles run, it's just that he'll never get any work done if he keeps jumping each time a race starts. 

He positions himself near the finish line, behind a thick patch of blackberries. The small crowd starts to get louder as the first finishers come around the final curve and Derek startles when he sees that Stiles is one of them. His face is tight with effort, legs kicking up behind him as he pushes through the final stretch, just barely barely passing the boy in front of him. 

He crosses the finish line and all but collapses, like a puppet with his strings cut. Some parents drag him out of the shoot and pull his number off, depositing him on a picnic table covered in sweatshirts and water bottles.

Derek loses sight of him for a while as more runners cross the line and crowd around the picnic table. He's watching the end of the girls varsity race when he hears footsteps behind him.

He spins around only to find Stiles slouching towards him, wearing a sweatshirt and those tiny running shorts. It should look ridiculous, his long, pale, hairy legs exposed and the line of his dick swinging obviously against the silky shorts. But it doesn't. It really, really doesn't.

He has to clear his throat twice before he can speak.

"What do you want." It comes out surlier than he meant.

"You're the one who's creeping on a bunch of teenagers in running shorts, dude." Stiles stops a few yards away and raises an eyebrow expectantly.

"I could hear it from the house. It was distracting." Stiles squints at him and then looks down at the ground, scuffing the toe of his running shoe in the dirt.

"Yeah, I figured." He's quiet for a moment. "So, I thought I'd tell you that our next race is in Miles Bay next Thursday. Since you won't be able to hear it from here." 

Derek doesn't know what to say so he doesn't say anything.

"Good talk. I'll go somewhere else now." Stiles spins around and walks back to his team. Derek carefully doesn't watch the way the muscles in his legs flex and stretch when he walks. He definitely does not watch his ass. And he definitely doesn't make a reminder in his phone for next Thursday.


	3. Bonus Challenge 4: Movie Night

It started off differently. There used to be squabbling about who got to sit on the couch that always ended in Stiles slouched resentfully on the floor, leaning back on Scott's bony knees. Derek always got the armchair by default, half because nobody cared enough to fight about it and half because nobody was really sure where Derek would fit on the couch. Allison came, at first, bringing cookies, home-made, like a peace offering. Erica would swan in, at least half an hour late, just walk right up to the TV and play whatever she wanted, and then flop down smugly next to Boyd.

It was good, like they were proving that they could actually do this, actually put up with each other for long enough to do something together. But then there were Scott's apologetic texts and Allison's not-at-all coincidental disappearances from their Saturday night bicker-fests. And then Boyd somehow got Erica to bail and she looked alarmingly blissed-out for the next week so Stiles really doesn't want to know.

And now, inevitably, even Isaac has found something else to do. Stiles is pretty sure Isaac doesn't actually have other friends so Stiles really doesn't want to reflect on what that says about his own social life. The entirety of which is sitting all the way across the room on his extremely uncomfortable-looking armchair, stubbornly watching How to Train Your Dragon like this is just another pack-bonding movie night situation.

"Dude, come on, just sit on the couch. I promise I won't tell anybody you're a secret cuddle-monster." Derek glares at him, surprising nobody. "Seriously, I don't even know what to do with this much couch. Put me out of my misery." Derek turns back to the TV in the universal I-am-ignoring-you move.

"I won't shut up until you move your ass over here, sour wolf." Derek twists around to glare at Stiles again. "I could talk all night, you know I could." Derek glares some more but finally hauls himself out of his chair and stomps over to the couch. He throws himself down as far away from Stiles as it is possible to be. Stiles gives it a second before he says,

"Want to share my blanket?" He lifts the edge up and tries to look innocent. It must work because after a few seconds of looking skeptical, Derek scoots over so Stiles can throw the blanket over his legs. Derek goes back to watching the movie but Stiles can't really get over the fact that he's currently sharing a couch, sharing a blanket, with Derek Hale. And a couch is kind of like other types of furniture that you can sleep on, or at least get horizontal on and that takes his mind to places that it really has no business going with a werewolf six inches away. 

So Stiles tries to think about other things and decides that popcorn would be a good distraction. He opens his mouth to ask Derek if he wants some, because Derek is a party-pooper and hates popcorn for some reason, but Derek is asleep, head tipped back, mouth open, hands curled in his lap. The feeling that blooms in Stiles's chest is too embarrassing to be put into words so goes back to staring at the TV, popcorn forgotten. If he wiggles just a little bit closer, so he can feel the heat spilling off Derek's body, well that's nobody's business but his own.

(And if he makes sure that Isaac has other things to do for all foreseeable Saturday nights, that's nobody's business either.)


	4. Bonus Challenge 5: Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite of all the bonus challenges, not really sure why.

Just once it'd be nice not to feel like she was running away. But this time at least the baggage is her own. It's literally piled up behind her, almost blocking her view out the rear windshield.   
  
Scott doesn't really understand why she has to leave, drive all the way across the country to somewhere it actually snows in the winter. Scott's problem is that he's never understood that trust and loyalty aren't the same thing. Sometimes it feels like they burned the whole town down in the wreckage of their trust issues. It's a family trait, apparently.   
  
So she's driving out east in the car Chris bought her, as if that could make up for his shitty parenting.   
  
None of that matters now. In four days she'll be thousands of miles away and she can be anybody.   
  
Lydia made her a roadtrip mix.   
  
"This is what people listen to. Since you probably haven't been keeping up with new music," she said the night before. Allison could trust Lydia in that, in seeming normal when she was anything but.   
  
She slides the CD in and pushes play. The first song is a cover of Simon & Garfunkle's America. It's soothing.   
  
 _I'm empty and aching and I don't know why.  
Counting the cars on the New Jersey Turnpike.   
They've all gone to look for America. _  
  
When the exit for I-5 comes up she takes it and doesn't look back.   
  
 _All gone to look for America_  
 _All gone to look for America_


	5. Bonus Challenge 6: Summer

It's the first summer since puberty that she's spent without Jackson. 

She tries to act like nothing has changed but it's strange. Buying a new bikini just isn't the same when she knows Jackson will never see her in it, will never take it off her. She buys the damn bikini anyway.


End file.
